Kingdom Hearts, PR crossover Book 2
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Set five years after the first book...what will happen to the rangers when the mysterious Organisation XIII comes into play and comes back into Kairi, Naminé, Riku & Sora's life once again...read on to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Book 2

Prologue: Set exactly five years after the white & red power rangers known as Shadow & Manic recruit new rangers and they become the guardians of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter 1: Going to see the King...then getting a message.**_

As we had saved the world once again as the Power Rangers; we decided to take a few days off and so we went to the castle to see the king, queen, Pluto, Donald and Goofy.

But on the way there, I sensed something I hadn't felt before since I got transported there years ago. It would definitely come back and haunt Kairi, Sora & Riku - Maleficent.

"What's wrong Manic?" Shadow asked as we walked through the castle.

"Hmm, I don't know; but I think something is bothering me." I replied as we stopped.

"Why don't you tell us about it, I mean; we're your friends and fellow power rangers." Namine said as I nodded and smiled.

"I just get this strange sense of déjà-vu. I know as we stand in this part of the castle; it brings back memories of when Shadow and the four former rangers came to help me...and I morphed; putting myself into that coma...I don't know guys; but I really got chills up my spine cos of this!" I replied as we all walked into the Kings chambers.

"Your majesty. It is an honour to meet you once more." I said as I kneeled down; giving him my respect...then looking at Shadow.

"At ease white ranger." King Mickey said. "What can I do for you on this fine day?" He asked me as I stood up.

"Well; we've just came for a visit...but I can't shake this feeling of déjà-vu..." I tried to finish; but then our communicators beeped...it was a message waiting for us at the power chamber.

"I guess that visit will have to wait huh!" Donald said as we all nodded and laughed, then said goodbye for now as we teleported back to the power chamber.

"Well; what does it say?" Shadow asked as I looked at the message.

"It says that there's going to be something happening...something very weird...about our Zords." I said; very puzzled at the message.

"Whomever is trying to contact us; sure knows what will happen!" Namine said as I nodded.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Organisation XIII strikes for the first time.**_

Just then; some people standing in black robes came into view as we looked over.

"Who in the hell are you and why should we give a damn!" I said to the robed people as they all smirked.

"We're members of the secret organisation known as Organisation Thirteen!" The leader said. "I'm Xemnas, the leader of this organisation...and you must be the power rangers! How touching!" Xemnas said, laughing.

"We'll make you a laughing matter soon if you don't shut the hell up!" I said. "Guys; let's do it, Back to action!" I said as we all put our helmets on.

"Oh; you thought that we were gonna fight you? Well; that'll be soon as we know what you're up to!" Xemnas said.

"Yeah; we know you're trying to take over the hearts of people and the nobodies..." Axel said as I turned to Sora and the others.

"Nobodies" I mouthed to them and Shadow shrugged.

"Yes, we're what separated from the hearts." Axel replied.

We took ourselves seriously trying to take the work of one Ansem the wise." Xemnas said as they jumped from where they were standing and we fought them in a hard battle.

"Damn! These guys are hard!" I said. "We need some weapons!" Sora replied. "Too bad they were destroyed when we lost the powers in the first time." Shadow said as Xemnas cackled and they all disappeared.

"Organisation 13 huh" I said as Sora nodded.

"I've faced these guys before Manic...they're definitely bad news!" He replied as I smirked.

"Nothing that I can't handle Sora" I replied as we all went home...but I had to fix the ninja & shogun Zords as they had been badly damaged from the last fight with Oogie.

"Damn these things; why do they keep getting so damaged?" I said as Shadow came in.

"Well; I guess it's the price we pay for keeping the world from evil!" Shadow said as he passed me a cup of water.

"Thanks...I needed that." I said as I felt refreshed afterwards.

It would take a few more hours but both Shadow and I knew how to repair the Zords and we got them back to full power and repaired them too.

Climbing down from the ladder; I sighed as we had finished a job that was almost impossible to do with other people...sure; we could ask Namine or Riku or Kairi to help us; but they wouldn't know what to do or how to repair the Zords.

"Man, I feel that I'm going to fall apart!" I said jokingly.

"Yeah; we're going to rest up for the rest of the week...nothing is going to stop us from getting a nice day off from being Power Rangers." Shadow replied as I scoffed.

"Yeah right, you know we have to be on alert twenty four, seven." I replied and he nodded.

"I know; it's what being a ranger is about." Shadow replied.

"Come on; let's get back...they're waiting for us ya know." I said as we teleported back to the power chamber and sure as rain; the other rangers were there. I don't think we ever left the power chamber much...we had too much to do...but history has a funny way of repeating itself as I said before.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: Something weird happens.**_

We had some weird stuff happening whilst the days went past, i.e. thunderstorms happening for no reason until someone shouted for us.

"What is it?" I asked one of the villagers as we ran out.

"Check it out!" The villager said, pointing out to the sky.

"No freaking way, that's not what I think it is!" Shadow said as we all looked up to the sky.

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"The Thunderzords; look; there are your Zords!" I said to everyone.

"Wow; there's the lion, griffin, unicorn, red dragon and firebird thunderzords." Shadow said; pointing up as Organisation 13 turned up.

"Well, well, well! I think we've got the rangers in such a trap; they're like rats in a corner!" Xemnas said.

"Well; you're wrong!" I said. "Guys; are you ready?" I asked them and they nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I said as we all morphed into action.

"White Ranger Power" I said as I morphed into the white ranger.

"How do we call on the thunderzords?" Kairi asked me.

"Follow me." Shadow said and they nodded.

"Thunder Megazord Power Up!" They all shouted.

"Mastodon; Lion Thunderzord Power" Sora said as his Zord was re-activated.

"Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord Power" Kairi said as her Zord was re-activated.

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord Power" Riku said as his zord; too was re-activated.

"Sabre-toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord Power" Namine said as hers also re-activated and finally it got to Shadow.

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power" Shadow said as the circle became complete again.

"Aw yeah; now we've got three sets of Zords." I said.

"Manic; call on your zord and we'll join you in the Thunder Megazord!" Shadow said.

"Okay; let's do it Saba! White Tiger; Thunderzord Power" I said as the Tigerzord came out of the hiding place. "Here goes nothing" I said, jumping up onto the Zord.

"Alright Saba; White Tiger; Thunderzord Power up" I said. "Let's show these people what we're made of!" I said and as everything was okay

"White Tigerzord; Warrior Mode; now" I said, once again making the Zord turn into the Warrior Mode but we were to be almost defeated by Xemnas.

"We need some more power now!" Shadow said. "I've got an idea; separate the Zords and let me use the plan we went through." I said through the comm.

"Alright; we need to stop them; okay; let's try this." Shadow said as the Thunder Megazord separated back to the normal Zords. "Right; let's see if this works again.

"Mega Tigerzord transformation sequence now" I said, touching the dial and as I knew it; the Zords came together with the Tigerzord except for the Red Dragon Zord; making it into the Mega Tigerzord.

"What in the world is that?!" Xemnas said.

"Say hello to the Mega Tigerzord and now you can say hello to the Dragonzord!" I said as I got the Dragon Dagger and summoned the Dragonzord.

"Right; can you take on two Zords and a Megazord?" I said; "I don't think so!" I finished as the other rangers came running out..

"Heh; it'll take more than that to defeat me!" Xemnas said as he disappeared. "Damn it; he got away!" I said, turning to Axel.

"Manic; put the Dragonzord back in its hiding place. It's no longer needed for this battle." Shadow said.

"Roger that mate!" I said as I summoned the Dragonzord to go back into the ocean for another battle. "I think it's time we showed this guy the true meaning of thunder!" I said to everybody.

"Thunder Sabre; power up!" The others said as they finished Axel off with the Sabre.

"Yeah; that's a way to send a message to those nobodies...except third party exclusion of course Namine." I said.

"No problem. I don't consider myself to be a; "nobody" anymore. I'm a power ranger and that'll stay with me forever." She replied after we de-morphed in the throne room and we went back home and that was where I had to tell the four rangers why I was chosen to be the green ranger.

"What's wrong Manic? You seem tense." Kairi said to me.

"Yeah; guess you could say that." I said; looking at what was in my hand.

"What is that?" She said as she noticed it as well. "It's my two old power coins." I said as I showed her the Tigerzord and Dragonzord power coins...now burnt to a crisp.

"Tell me, what happened to the Thunderzords?" She asked me as everybody sat down.

"Well; it's sorta a long story mind." I said, as everybody got sat down and I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Story of the Green Ranger, Thunderzords and creation of new rangers.**_

"Well, I suppose I'd better tell you how I became to be a ranger." I said; sitting down.

"Years ago; Earth was defenceless against an evil witch called Rita Repulsa. The intergalactic being known as Zordon of Eltar, chose five ordinary teenagers to become the world's first power rangers. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs and called on the power of the Dinozords to create the Megazord.

Rita however, took it upon herself to create a ranger for her own use, the green ranger and the unlucky person to be chosen to be her evil green ranger...yours truly." I said, taking a breath as everybody was listening in to what I was saying and not moving an inch...except for Shadow as he couldn't sit still.

"I was given the order to destroy the rangers...which I almost did. But my friends were there for me and they broke the spell that was cast upon me. I had the power and I chose to fight alongside them in the never-ending struggle against evil. I even had the Dragonzord which Rita had given to me when I was under her spell...unfortunately; the green ranger's power was only temporary which meant that it was meant to be used for evil and my powers were stripped away from the green candle that Rita had made.

The only way I could save the Dragonzord and my last bit of power from being the green ranger was to transfer the power to someone else." I said, walking over to Shadow and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I made that decision to give the Dragonzord and the Dragon Dagger to Shadow and he had total control over the Zord and my powers. Soon after though; Zordon would call me back and give me the power of the green ranger once again but this time; the powers were only temporary once again and that I was weak everytime I morphed into the green ranger.

With that in mind; Rita didn't get the powers of the green ranger back and I morphed into battle with my friends." I said.

"So why did you lose your powers and why has that green candle got to do with it?" Sora asked.

"The green candle was made out of pure evil magic and it was to strip me of my status of being the green ranger." I replied and he nodded.

"Soon after; Lord Zedd came into the picture; taking out Rita Repulsa and taking control of Shadow's Tyrannosaurus Zord and my Dragonzord. Zordon called us back and everybody...except for me upgraded their Zords to the Thunderzords that we have now.

The reason why I didn't get a Thunderzord, was because I didn't know whether my powers would last...and they didn't but I didn't regret being a ranger. I enjoyed every minute of it. And with that in mind; I commanded the Dragonzord to the ocean, where it would be dormant for a long time. Zordon created the white ranger power and he chose me to lead the power rangers into action with the new Tigerzord which would combine with the Thunderzords to make the Mega Tigerzord." I said.

"So what happened to the Thunderzords?" Kairi asked;

"You see; Rita's brother – Rito Revolto came to the palace and he took an army down and when he grew higher and stronger like what we have faced; we had no choice but to call on the Zords to try and take him down but it would be us who would be defeated.

Rito stripped us of our Zords and our powers. He literally destroyed the original power coins and the Thunderzords. We had no choice. We had to go to the only person capable of restoring our powers – Ninjor. He gave us the Ninjazords and the Ninja power coins. I owe it to him that he did not only restore our powers, but he gave us new power coins...the ones we have now and the Zords that we have now." I said.

"Wow; that's some story! I cannot believe that you were the original green ranger." Namine said.

"Remember what I said before; I along with Shadow am the only ranger who has ever piloted a Dinozord, Thunderzord, Ninjazord, Shogunzord, Zeo Zord, Super Zeo Zord and Turbo Zord." I said as Namine nodded.

"Well; at least you're open with it. We had to know what was on your mind. I could tell when you were looking at those power coins." She replied.

"Yeah, but that's part and parcel of who I am and what I was. I never thought in a million years that I would be a power ranger but I became one. Same goes for all of us." I said; looking around at everybody who pulled their morphers out and looked at the power coins.

"Kieron; come out for a minute will ya?" Someone shouted through the window and it would be Olette, Pence and Hayner.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said to them. "You know how you're power rangers right, well..." She tried to say.

"You want to be a ranger don't ya?" I said.

"Come with me, guys you come as well!" I said as we went to the HQ.

"What the heck? Look at the morphers!" Hayner said.

"Yes, and they're not operational at the moment. Come; I've got things to show you!" I said to the three of them as we walked through.

"Wow; you can see pictures of the Zords!" Hayner continued, not taking his eyes from them.

"Hey; who's that?" He asked as he saw a picture of me with someone else.

"Oh that. That's my mom." I said;

"She's beautiful!" Olette said. "Thanks; but she's passed on now.

She passed on right after I became a ranger...I've literally had to live my life as a "lone wolf" so to speak. My friends were my family." I replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kieron. I didn't know." Olette said as she looked down.

"Hey; you weren't to know. Anyways; you guys are my family now!" I said to them as they nodded.

"Well guys; welcome to the HQ. If you give me two seconds; I'll pull something out of the bag of tricks!" I said; jokingly as I went over to the morphing grid.

"Hmm, let's see here..." I said as I tapped into the morphing grid and eventually; I would get it right. "Bingo!" I said as some morphers came into the light.

"Those aren't morphers...they're just sunglasses!" Pence said, looking disappointed.

"They're solar morphers. They'll allow you to morph into the Jungle Fury Rangers." I said as I handed them the morphers. "It'll take some time for the Zords to become operational, so don't get frustrated." I said to them.

"Um, how do we morph?" Olette asked.

"Well; once you put the morphers on; shout out "Jungle Beast; Spirit Unleashed!" and then you should morph." I said to them. "Give it a try now." I finished.

"Okay; let's try it!" Olette said. "Ready?" She said to the others;

"Ready!" They both said.

"Jungle Beast; Spirit Unleashed!" They shouted and they morphed.

"Speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!" Olette said,

"Stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger" Hayner said;

"Heart of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger" Pence said as they stood together in one line and took their helmets off.

"Congratulations; you are officially now power rangers!" I said as I looked around and everybody was in shock.

"Where did you get those morphers?" Namine asked me.

"From the morphing grid" I said, "Hey; if we can harness the power of ninja to morph; can't they harness the power of their jungle beasts to morph?" I said as everybody nodded.

"I rest my case then!" I said as the place shook.

"Uh oh!" Olette said; "What in the world?" Pence said.

"Time to go to work" I said. "It's Morphin time!" I continued; "White Ranger Power!" I finished; morphing after the others. "Morphin into action" Olette said as we transported to where the trouble was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ninjor returns and helps us.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! It's the power brats!" Xemnas said as he stood still and then grew higher. "You'll have to catch me now!" He said; cackling.

"Heartless, attack those power brats!" He shouted and the three new rangers combated them.

"No problem!" I said as we stood in a row.

"We need Ninjazord Power Now!" we all said as we jumped into our Zords to make it the Ninja Megazord. "Power up!" The other rangers said as they got ready.

"Falconzord; power up!" I said as the Megazord combined with the Falconzord to make the Ninja Megafalconzord. "Time to take you down Xemnas!" I said as we tried to take him down and we almost did.

"We need some more firepower!" Namine said.

"No problem! We need Shogun Megazord power now!" I said as Xemnas tried to hit us with his sword but the Shogun Megazord blocked the shot with the flame sabre.

"Guys; let's go to the Shogun Megazord." I said as we went from one to the other.

"Shogun Megazord; battle ready!" We all said as the Shogun Megazord powered up.

"C'mon guys, let's take him down for good. He always keeps slipping away. This time; not even the Ninja Megafalconzord, the Dragonzord, the Tigerzord or the Shogun Megazord can let him slip away again!" I said (Hey, I have to give the rangers a pep talk now and again, I am the leader)

"Let's get him then!" Kairi said as the Shogun Megazord took on Xemnas.

"Right; I'm going to the Falconzord guys." I said

"Right Manic!" Shadow said, replying as I took off in the Falconzord but we were losing a battle which we may not win.

"He's using our own powers against us. I wish we had some help!" I said. "Did I hear help?" A voice said as I looked up.

"Did you forget about me rangers?" He replied. "Forgiven!" He finished;

"Ninjor! Look guys, we've got some re-enforcements!" I said,

"All right Ninjor! You couldn't have come at a better time!" Shadow said.

"Let me show you what I can do!" Xemnas said as he fired a bolt of thunder at the Ninjor, Ninja and Shogun Megazords.

"Let me show you what I can do to you Xemnas!" I said as the Falconzord fired the rockets and Xemnas scowled at us and he ran into battle against Ninjor and he ended up against the Shogun Megazord once again.

"Heh, you're going down Xemnas!" Riku said;

"Yeah! The tables have turned now!" Shadow said as the Shogun Megazord struck him with the flame sword.

"It's not enough; we need more power!" Shadow said.

"How about the Shogun Megafalconzord?" I asked them.

"That could do it. He ain't getting away this time!" Shadow replied, "Ready guys?" He asked them; and they nodded.

"Shogun Megafalconzord power now!" they said together as I docked in with the Shogun Megazord.

"Let's take this freak down once and for all...for the people of this village and for the world!" I said as we put everything into trying to finish him off.

"Maybe it's time for the Shogun Ultrazord!" Namine said;

"Good idea! We call on the power of Titanus, the Ultrazord!" I said as we docked for the Ultrazord and that literally defeated Xemnas.

"We did it! It's finally over...we can rest now." Sora said, sighing.

"No; we're power rangers, which means evil will always knock on that door to challenge us." I replied to him, as we jumped out of the Zords, returning them to their hiding place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The past hits Manic.

"I'm glad that's over and done with hon." I said to Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm happy that we've got a little bit of peace and quiet now." She replied as she went somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and she told me where.

"Ok." I replied.

"Help! Get these birds away from me!" Someone shouted.

"Tengas, guys!" I shouted as everybody ran into the room.

"What is it?" Shadow asked me.

"Tengas are back! We'd better do something." I replied.

"You're right! It's Morphin..." Sora went to morph.

"No, there's another way. We have something called ninja ranger powers." I told him as we stood in a line after Kairi run in afterwards.

"Follow me on this one guys except for Shadow since we know what to do, Ninja Ranger Power!" I said as I put my hands together along with the others and we morphed into our ninjetti suits.

"Let's go and get these bird freaks!" I said as we ran out and battled them.

"Hey birdbrains, you want to hurt these people, you've gotta go through us first!" Shadow said,

"Let's do it guys!" I said afterwards and we battled them and won the battle.

"Ha ha, remember me Rangers!" A familiar voice said as we looked up as he revealed himself.

"Hades; you son of a bitch." Sora said as he pointed to Hades and scowled.

"You know this guy?" I said to him.

"Yeah, he's gotta be up to no good." Sora replied.

"That's right, I'm up to no good...well I'm always up to no good!" Hades replied,

"Well, let's sort him out for good! It's Morphin' time!" I said as we all morphed.

"I'll call on the Dragonzord...wait a minute, where's the dragon dagger. It was right here last time we battled." I said.

"Ah, you want to know where your dragon dagger or flute or whatever you call it is? Well, you'd better take a good look at yourself because you have to merely ask yourself, where is that green power coin that was in your possession." Hades said as the green ranger came towards me.

"What? No way" I said, getting ready to battle.

"Remember me White Ranger, I'm back!" Green Ranger said.

"How is that possible?! The powers were stripped from me through the green candle." I replied,

"Easy, I'm not a clone of you like I was before. I am someone you very well know." He said, giving me a riddle.

"What do you mean?!" I said as I rushed into battle with him. "We've gotta do something!" Kairi said as she went to go into the battle as well but Shadow held her back.

"Manic needs to do this; it's a personal demon that he has to overcome. If he can do it, he can reclaim the dragon dagger." Shadow said as we would both end up de-morphing due to exhaustion and that's when I knew who the green ranger was.

"Oh my god." I said, getting back up and walking back. "Son, is that you?" I asked him.

"Yes dad, I am the green ranger and I have been ordered to kill you and the other power rangers!" He said as the same spell was cast over him as it was me.

"Hades, you did this!" I said, putting my hand into a fist and we went back to battle and I would win as I would knock Hades back into the underworld and that would break the spell that was over my son.

"Oh my head, what happened?" He said as we ran to him.

"Okay guys, let's de-morph!" I said as we de-morphed.

"You did it! Hade's spell is broken!" Namine said.

"Are you okay son?" I asked as I helped him up, "It's okay son, the spell is broken." I said as he got back up.

"Join us." I finished; "After everything that's happened?" He said to me,

"Tommy, we need you. You own this power now; join with us and we can help put this world back together." I said as he looked at everybody else.

"Will you join us?" I asked him and I put a hand out and he shook it.

"All right, It's Morphin' time, White Ranger Power!" I said after the others morphed and then Tommy morphed into the green ranger.

"Green Ranger Power!" He said as he morphed.

"Look out evil, there's seven of us now! Who are we? We're the Power Rangers!" I said as we stood in a line.

"Here. This is yours." I said as I picked up the Dragon Dagger and handed it to him.

"Wait a minute, how can he have the green ranger powers? They were stripped from you." Shadow said, looking at me.

"I don't know...wait a minute, I think I know. Go through this with me, I end up here; I go into a coma after trying to use the turbo morpher, fight all my other ranger selves and get the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord. I think when the Dragonzord was re-activated; so was that coin, meaning that the green ranger powers were brought back." I replied.

"What does that mean? Will he only have limited powers?" Sora asked me.

"No, there is no limit for him to use the green ranger powers. Unlike myself who was the original green ranger, I had to limit myself from using the powers unless it was absolute necessary." I said as I noticed something was missing. "Hey! Where's my locket?!" I asked the guys.

"What locket?" Namine asked me.

"It belonged to my mother. It's the only piece that I had left of hers. If they got their hands on it...it could spell disaster!" I said as they all realised at the same time and it would come true in a few months.

"Great! I was enjoying my vacation!" I said as heartless and others came in.

"I guess it's time to take them down. Ready guys?" I asked them as they nodded.

"It's Morphin' time!" I said as we got our morphers out, including the newest ranger and morphed. "You want a fight, you've got one!" I said as we went into battle but my eyes caught someone on top of the rocks where the Zords were hidden. (Luckily, they didn't find them)

"Who is that?!" Sora said as he kept on battling the heartless.

"I don't know!" I replied as I battled them alongside Sora and everyone else.

"White Ranger, I know who you are...Kieron!" That girl said as I got a good look at her and I gasped,

"It couldn't be!" I said as the battle finished and I took my helmet off and she came near me and looked me in the eyes and nodded, then left.

"Who was that?!" Sora asked me.

"I don't know, but she knew my name and she didn't call me by my nickname." I said, still in shock.

"That's weird. No one knows you by that. We all know you by "Manic"." Kairi said and we once again de-morphed but I knew somewhere she was going to be either plotting my destruction or something worse and it would be weeks until we noticed something.

"Hey guys, I'm going out for a while." I said as Namine knew where I was going.

"I'll go with him. He needs answers and he needs them right away." She said to the other rangers as I went to an abandoned house.

"So this is what made it so weird huh." I said.

"Manic, wait up a minute" Namine shouted out, running up to me and we went in but I noticed someone there.

"Huh?" I said, taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes as Namine looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. Come on, let's go inside." I said as we went inside and we stood inside, I couldn't stop coughing and that's when I noticed her along with Namine.

"Who are you?!" I said.

"And why do you know Manic?!" Namine continued.

"Oh, let's just say we're connected somehow!" She said as she disappeared again and we went down another floor.

"Okay, let's see who this girl is then!" I said, hacking into the computer and then as Namine turned around to a sound, I took my glasses off and they fell down to the ground as a lone tear comes floating down my face.

"Manic, are you alright?" She asked me as I nodded no and she came back.

"I know who she is now..." I said as I got up and walked to her. "Isn't that right...mom?" I said as she nodded and Namine stood there dumbfounded.

"Namine, she's my mom, re-born again into a nobody." I said to her.

But, once we reunited, I noticed someone banging on a Plexiglas door.

"Who are you?" Namine asked her but she couldn't understand properly.

"She's deaf." I said, holding Namine back. "How do you know?" She asked me and my mom (I can't stop calling her that...she's my mom through and through)

"Hold on, two seconds." I said, giving her my glasses and walking up to the tank as she was banging on it and I started to use sign language and she did too.

"What did she say?" Namine asked.

"She wants out...What on earth is a girl of her age is doing down here?" I asked myself after I told them. "Hold on. I'll get you out...I promise." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, let's do this! It's Morphin' time!" I said as I brought my morpher out, "White Ranger Power!" I said, morphing and she stood in awe.

"Tell her to move back." Mom said and I nodded and as I told her that; I used Saba to open a door...manually through his powers. "Thanks Saba!" I said, patting his head as I put him back where he was before and we felt the whole place rumble.

"Uh oh!" Mom said. "Let's move!" I said but the way was blocked.

"Let's teleport out of here!" I said, signalling to the little girl that we were gonna teleport out and she was okay by it.

"Man you guys are lucky you got outta there...hold on! Why is the enemy here?!" Sora asked me after seeing my mom.

"Guys; she's not evil." I said, trying to tell them.

"Well, who is she? And how does she know you?!" Sora asked me.

"She's my mom." I said, pointing to the locket that they stole and everyone stood down.

"That's...your mom? She's young enough to be your daughter." Sora said, shocked.

"How did they do it?" Kairi asked me.

"They created her out of the DNA that was on the locket...my mom's DNA, there was a strand of hair that my mom put in since she had long brown hair." I said, sitting down.

"It's amazing how they did it! They could have at least created another white ranger or something evil like that." Olette said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that my mom is back...younger than me, but back in the flesh." I said, hugging her.

"Who's this?" Sora asked as he saw the little girl I brought back.

"She was in that house we were in. I guess the organisation left her there...those bastards!" I said, as I took my helmet off. "She was in a tank of some sorts. She's deaf." I said to him.

"She didn't see you morph did she?" Kairi asked me,

"Yeah, she saw me. I had no choice to morph in order to get her out. I do not see that people die when I am there; it was an oath that I took years ago when I was the green ranger as I de-morphed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Looking for someone.

"Well, what do we do?" Sora said to us as the girl looked at us.

"I don't know, but we'd better find her parents as soon as possible." I replied as the girl nodded no and she tried to signal for it, but it was easy as we gave her something to write with and she wrote down,

"ARE YOU THE POWER RANGERS?" and we nodded yes.

"COULD YOU HELP ME FIND MY MOMMY?" she wrote down again, her writing was sloppy and in capitals, but it was to be expected for a girl of her age.

"Sure, we'll help." Kairi said, looking at her, smiling but we had to stop it as the alarm went off.

"What now?" I asked.

"Looks like one last surviving member of the organisation wants to finish us off." Shadow said.

"I'll stay here and look after the little girl." Mom said.

"How long is it until the Zords are operational?" I asked him, as Shadow turned to us.

"Not until at least another twelve hours. The Ninja Zords, Shogun Zords and Thunderzords were badly damaged from the last fight with the organisation. They're fifty percent and going up." Shadow said.

"I'll take the Tigerzord." I replied with hesitation.

"Wait dad, I'll come with you! I'll call on the Dragonzord to help you." Tommy said as Shadow looked at us.

"They're at seventy five percent. I wouldn't take them. You'd do serious damage to the Zords." He said, looking at us.

"Well, it looks like time for new Zords to come in. You guys ready?" I asked Olette and the other two.

"You bet Manic. How do we call on them?" She asked me,

"You've become one with the Zords; just call out for them and you'll be able to combine them to make the Jungle Master Megazord.

"Right, are you two ready?" Olette said as they stood in a line and both Hayner and Pence nodded yes and got their morphers out and put them on.

"Jungle Fury, Spirits Unleashed!" They all said at the same time and morphed...then called on their Zords to create the jungle master Megazord. As we watched; with the fact that we couldn't do anything, because our Zords were badly damaged; we saw that Pence; Hayner and Olette were going to lose the Zords if we didn't do anything.

"God, I am not sitting around and watching that Megazord get destroyed." I said as Tommy agreed with me. "We'll go out...It's best if we team up to defeat it." I replied as Shadow tried to reason.

"I'm ready dad!" Tommy said as I nodded.

"It's Morphin' time! – White Ranger Power" I said as I morphed.

"Green Ranger Power" Tommy said as he morphed afterwards and we teleported to where the Jungle Master Megazord was.

"Whoa!" Both Tommy and I said at the same time.

"Alright; that does it! Are you ready son?" I asked Tommy and he nodded yes. "Saba; are you ready bud?" I asked Saba and he agreed.

"Tigerzord power, now!" I said as the Tigerzord came to the aid of the Jungle Fury rangers...and as I jumped up onto the Zord; I saw the damage that the other Megazord took. "Alright; let's do this Saba!" I said as the Tigerzord was getting towards the whole battle.

"White Tiger Thunderzord; Power up" Both me and Saba said as we activated the Tigerzord.

As I jumped into the cockpit of the Tigerzord; I looked on. "Alright; Tigerzord; convert to warrior mode, now!" I finished as I hit the dial and jumped into the heart of the battle.

"You're mine Jungle Fury Rangers!" Xemnas said as the Tigerzord managed to block the sword shot from him.

"I don't think so. Tommy; are you all set to call on the Dragonzord?" I asked as he nodded (He had jumped into the Tigerzord alongside me and played the tune to activate the Dragonzord.

As we got into the heart of the battle; the other rangers decided once and for all; they'd try and finish it off.

"No, you'll damage the Zords beyond repair!" I said as Olette nodded.

"We'll be at the power chamber if you need us." She said as I gave her the thumbs up and they teleported there.

I finished the battle and finally got rid of Xemnas...or so I thought. He got away once again.

"Oh dammit; why does he keep getting away?" Tommy said; frustrated.

I'm afraid that they'll always do that son." I replied as we teleported back to the power chamber and de-morphed. After that; we took our time with repairing the Zords and making sure that they weren't too badly damaged before we faced Xemnas once more.

"How long until the Zords are operational and damage-free Shadow?" I asked as Shadow looked at the info.

"Hmm, by my calculation; they're gonna be back to full power by tomorrow; so if Xemnas decides to attack tomorrow; then that's fine." Shadow replied as I nodded and we had no choice but to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Realising my past.

Namine walked in to the power chamber one day to see that I had been crying in my sleep.

"Manic!" She said softly as she tried to wake me.

"Huh? Namine; it's nine fifteen...what's up?" I said; yawning as I lifted my head from my work.

"What are you trying to do?" Namine said as she looked at the whole papers.

"Nothing; it's just my past...I have no recollection about it...I know my mom died when I became the green ranger as I said...but I have no idea why or how she died." I said as I wiped the tears away.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." Namine replied as she kneeled down beside me.

"All I remember is morphing into the green ranger...going into battle; then after I got home...I got the bad news that my mother had died...my father didn't want anything to do with me; my uncles and aunts didn't...so you could say I had to stand up for myself...sorta like grow up fast." I said as I sighed.

"Well; at least your mom is here now...and she's never going to leave you even if she is a 'nobody' like me." Namine said as she smiled; then walked off to check something out.

"Yeah; I guess so...thanks Namine." I said as I nodded; then wiped the tears away and then proceeded to clean the power chamber up as Tommy came into the power chamber.

"Hey dad, how are things going with the Zords?" Tommy said as I turned to him and smiled again.

"Well; the Ninja and Shogunzords; are all repaired; Thunderzords and Tigerzord are almost there...but Dragonzord is fine...no damage there." I replied as he nodded; taking it all in...sure; he had been the green ranger for so long, but he was never sure of what to ask...I was the same when I was the green ranger...I would always take lead of what my friends would say and if Shadow said that we were backing out of the battle due to the Zords being damaged then I wouldn't ever argue with him...

That was until I became the white ranger; then I became...only because of my courage; strength and honour that I was chosen to be the leader of the Power Rangers...but I knew it would backfire sometime...and that was when the Thunderzords were all destroyed...I felt that it was my fault that we had jumped into a battle against Rito." I said; walking about again.

"I'm not going to make that same decision again. If the Zords are badly damaged to the point if the next hit will destroy them; I will call for the Megazord to retreat." I said as they all nodded and agreed with me on that.

"But there won't be any more Zords destroyed, will there?" Kairi asked as I looked at her.

"Only time will tell...I know we've been given the Thunderzords back for a reason...but I have no idea what the reason is." I replied as she nodded.

"I just hope that we can defeat the organisation 13...they're starting to do my head in...Again!" Namine said; scowling at the fact that Xemnas and the others had hurt her in the past...and she had the chance to actually get even.

As we got up; the alarm from the power chamber went and everybody stood up.

"What is it mom?" I asked her as she turned to me.

"It's Xemnas...he's re-surfaced with Roxas." Mom said as I nodded.

"Let's morph." I said as mom stopped me.

"No, don't...you said it yourself; the Thunderzords aren't all repaired, so call on the power of the White Shogunzord and Dragonzord." Mom said as I nodded.

"Okay; thanks mom. It's Morphin time!" I said as we all morphed at the same time, the others waiting for the signal to call on the Shogunzords to form the Shogun Megazord.

"You ready Tommy?" I asked as he turned to me and put a thumb up. "Okay, I think it's time for some Shogunzord power!" I said, replying. "I need Shogunzord power now!" I said as we jumped into the White Shogunzords cockpit.

"White Shogunzord, power up!" Both Tommy and I said as we powered it up.

"My turn; I call on the power of the Dragonzord!" Tommy said as he summoned Dragonzord.

"Well, look who it is, it's the Green and White rangers!" Xemnas said as Roxas and himself turned to face the white Shogunzord.

"It's no longer an advantage to you Xemnas, you and Roxas are going down!" I said as we went into battle. The battle tipped in both favours, but stood tall in our favour after a long while.

"Mom, tell the others to teleport to where we are, and call on the other Shogunzords!" I said through the communicator.

"Roger that, okay you guys; it's time." Mom said; replying and then turning to the others.

"You got that." Shadow said as they teleported and stood on top of a cliff. "Okay guys; let's do this." He continued as they all stood in one line.

"We need Shogunzord power now!" The others said as they called for their Shogunzords, apart from Kairi, who jumped into my Zord.

"White Shogunzord, power up!" She said as she was the final piece to power the Shogun Megazord up to full power.

"Black Shogunzord, power up!" Sora said as he powered his zord up, just as the others jumped into the cockpit of their Zords.

"Blue Shogunzord, power up!" Riku said as he did the same.

"Yellow Shogunzord, power up!" Namine said as she did the same as Riku and Sora.

"Red Shogunzord, power up!" Shadow said as he finished the chain to attempt to put the shogun Megazord together.

"What do you want to do Shadow, we can call on the Shogun Megazord...or just try and attack them two this way?" I said as Shadow turned to me.

"That's a good idea, let's weaken them down a bit, and then call for the Megazord!" Shadow replied as we attempted to weaken them, but we found ourselves on the receiving end of some damage...not too much like the last time we used the Zords, but damage none-the-less.

"Okay, that's it. I think it's time for Shogun Megazord power." I said as Tommy and Kairi agreed alongside the others...but got interrupted by mom.

"Go for the Shogun Megazord; but Manic, call on the Falconzord as soon as you power up the Megazord, it will be the biggest help ever." Mom said through the communicator, as I nodded.

"You heard the lady, you ready for Shogun Megazord power?" I asked Kairi as she turned to me and nodded.

"It's all yours." She said as I turned to Xemnas and Roxas.

"Okay, let's do it! Shogun Megazord power...now!" I said as the Megazord did power up to full power.

We tipped the battle in our favour quite a lot of times; but we ended up going down, falling onto the floor.

"Okay, call on the Falconzord manic, it's our only hope against them two." Namine said as I nodded.

"I need Falconzord power, now!" I said as Falconzord came to help us. "Guys, I'm going to the Falconzord." I said as everyone gave a thumb up, including Tommy.

"Okay Xemnas, this is the last time that you're going to be here! Same goes for you Roxas!" I said as Xemnas smiled evilly, and fired on the falconzord...but luckily missed.

"You call that trying to hit me?" I said as I laughed. "Let me show you the meaning of the word "_ninjazord_"! I said as falconzord fired on Xemnas, just as the Shogun Megazord got back up; and then started to fight Roxas; finishing him off no problem.

"It's down to you now Xemnas...all your plans will soon be fading away!" Riku said as Shadow nodded.

"Agreed there." He replied, "Okay...I think it's time to bring the big guns!" He finished.

"Shogun Megafalconzord power!" The others said as the falconzord docked with the Shogun Megazord, and I jumped back down into the cockpit.

"Okay, let's shut him up forever!" I said as Namine laughed.

"That is so clichéd, but...I think we can make an exception." She said as I nodded.

"I don't think so!" Xemnas said as he tried to get the better of us...but we managed to shoot him in the right place, at the right time.

"It's not enough...what about the ninja Megazord mom?" I said through the communicator again as mom pondered.

"I suppose that could work...if you combine them to form the Ninja Megafalconzord...or...OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!" Mom said; jumping. "Call on Titanus...the Shogun Ultrazord. That will finish him off once and for all." Mom finished.

"Yes, that will work, thanks mom!" I said as shadow looked at me.

"What will?" He asked as I looked at him as well.

"Let's do it...Shogun Ultrazord!" I said as he put a thumb up. "That's it Xemnas; you're going to have to suffer the wrath of the power rangers! I call on Titanus; the Ultrazord!" I said as we docked for the Shogun Ultrazord.

"You think that will defeat me? NEVER!!!" Xemnas said as he laughed and ran towards where we were.

"Shogun Ultrazord...FIRE!" We all said as it hit Xemnas with everything it had and we saw Xemnas fall to the floor and explode, finally defeated.

"Let's get to the power chamber!" I said as we all teleported back there, and then de-morphed.

"So, what's going to happen to the Power Rangers now that Organisation XIII has gone?" Roxas said; handing his morpher to me...but I passed it back to him.

"Just because Organisation XIII has been defeated; doesn't mean that evil won't turn it's head...we don't know when or where. I think for now; we've earnt a vacation from being Power Rangers." I said; replying to Riku.

"Manic's right; the world will always need the Power Rangers." Shadow said as I smiled at everybody and then nodded. "So...why don't we do this for old time's sakes?" Shadow finished as I nodded, putting my hand in the middle, on top of everyone else's hand; including mom's.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all said as we jumped up, celebrating.


End file.
